The rise of a new evil
by donsaber
Summary: The days flowing the defeat of Phobos and his evil plans were put to rest. The girls finally had a chance to relax but a bigger evil is rising. this is rated t but it can go up in rating


hey guys and gals i am here to bring you falcon-airious's stories. check out my profile for more info

but here i am bring you his w.i.t.c.h story and i will let you guys vote on the next one.

me and falcon airious dont own w.i.t.c.h

The days flowing the defeat of Phobos and his evil plans were put to rest. The girls finally had a chance to relax and be normal teens. But this peace and quiet seems to effect them all in the same but one, the one whom holds the heart.

It has almost been four years all the girls are still good friends but they are off doing there own thing. Like Cornelia she has spent most of her time drifting between worlds helping Elyon with the rebuilding of the cities and spending a lot of time with Celeb, who is now her boyfriend. She still makes a big deal over fashion and has picked up writing for the school newspaper a gossip column as well as one for fashion.

Hay Lin on the other hand is creating her own clothes still and getting some teens around school to wear them. These clothes seem to always get good reviews in Cornelia's fashion column. Hay Lin is trying to get a bigger portfolio together because she is up for a full paid scholarship to one of the best fashion schools in the world. She also helps out in the restaurant when she can or when she is not going out with her new boyfriend Jim Stratus. He is a junior at Sheffiled with her. They meet one day when she was trying to find teens to try on her new clothes. He ended up being the first person to wear any of her clothes around school and since then they have yet to be apart.

When it comes to science and other academics you will find Taranee. She has been on any and all teams that have to do with academics. From the history quiz team tho the physic club she is there. always walking beside her is her boyfriend Nigel. after the whole defeating of Phobos she has had a lot more courage to talk to others and not shy away when someone new is there.

Irima on the other hand has been in the school talent show and has won for the past four years. Her comedy routines were great. When she got on to stage there was not a sound of silence in the room just a lot of laughter. Still single she remains on the prowl for another date just waiting for a new guy to step into her life..

Will is a different story since the defeat of Phobos she has seemed board with her life. Nothing would get her excited. Well there is a couple of things. She has taken up martial arts and is become very good at it wining almost every tournament she has been in this is one of the times she can find her self being completely free. Another is while out on a ride on her motorcycle. She got the licensee as soon as she could just to get the feeling of being free and to fill her thirst for adventure. As for Mat and her, they broke up after she found him cheating on her with some blond bimbo and not Cornelia.

With all the new thing going on in there lives they don't spend as much time as they would like to together but that will soon change. For the world to exist there has to be evil and with that gap open there is room for even a greater evil then Phobos

In a dark land where there is never any light only darkness. A castle stands the tall grey brick towers loom over the land. The drawbridge's chains creek as the heavy wooden slab is lowered with a loud thud. Then the loud clopping of a horse's feet could be heard through out the castle and another thud with the shutting of the drawbridge.

The man riding the grey haired horse dismounted his black cloak brushing the floor as he pulled back the hood raven black hair fell down to the nape of his neck. His green eyes glowed in the damp dark castle as he walked to the throne room. Two guards were standing watch as he approached crossing there spears stopping his entrance.

"All your weapons must be left here with us."

"Of corse, here."

the green eyed man said pulling a long sword from under his cloak as well as a shorter sword from his belt.

"You may enter lord Tobius."

The guards pulled back there spears and let Tobius enter.

Making his way to the throne he was grumbling under his breath

"Dam over protective, paranoid king he doesn't even trust his own son."

Reaching the throne he dropped to his knees and bowed to show respect to the king off all demons King Triuos.

"Ah my son is back from Meridian, what news do you have?"

"Phobos has fallen and is now imprisoned by the oracle."

"Oh and whom might I ask defeated him?"

"His sister Elyon and the Guardians of the Veil, but there is good that has come of this."

"And what good can come from one of my lords losing his land."

"Because now we can move in the shadows and strict when the guardians are at there weakest. They do not expect another evil to rise up and strike them down."

"Yes! They are distracted with a life of peace. Then after they are out of the way we will be free to gather the keys and unleash the power of Gia ." after the last statement was spoken both father and son erupted into evil laugher, but unknown to them a bird was watching and listing to every word they spoke. When they ended there laughter the bird few off to find his master.

Flying through the air the bird was replaying everything that he saw and heard in its mind. When it saw a man in all black stretch out his arm giving the bird a place to perch. With a simple touch of the birds head the entire scene was replayed in the mind of the man. A female's voice was heard as she walked closer.

"So what did he see?"

"We are going to earth realm to protect the Guardians of the Veil." the man in black said in a deep voice while he slowly stated to walk to a black portal at the bottom of the hill he was standing on.


End file.
